New year, new CLAIRE
by Swimmergirl
Summary: this story is about how claire changed over the summer. should i continue? R
1. Chapter 1

August 31st

August 31st

Claire's House

11:21

Claire cocked her head to the side as she looked at herself in the mirror. Tomorrow had brought about a change in her. Around July she realized Cam wasn't going to call her back so she left him alone. She had grown a lot and she took up running. Now, instead of thin short legs they were long and toned. Then came her hair. In a desperate attempt to gain control of her life she dyed it. It was a reddish-brown color (I'm thinking current Miley Cyrus) and grown it out. Claire hooked one of the loose curls around her index finger, admiring the silky texture. She looked around her new room for the box labeled 'clothes' to pick out something for tomorrow. Sifting through the box she weighed her options. She could wear a 100 Massie-approved outfit that she hated or a 100 Claire-approved outfit she loved. She went for the latter; a pair of Cali Low Rise Flare light wash jeans and a rolling stones tight t shirt. For her feet she chose her favorite black high tops. Claire knew Massie would have a fit when she saw the no designer, laid back pick but she really didn't care. She yawned and stretched her arms above her head. Claire sat down and tried to get back to Twilight. One of her Florida friends had gotten her into it and now she was hooked. But something kept distracting her from her reading. Her mind was wondering off and it felt like she was reading the same sentence over and over again. The same sentence over and over again. She closed the book and set it on the cushion of her bay window. _What could be wrong?_ Then she remembered. Before she left for Florida she had taped a picture of Cam on the headboard of her bed, vowing she would get him back. That was 3 months ago; it might as well have been a lifetime. She padded over to her bed and slowly peeled off the picture, careful not to take any of the paint with it. Before throwing it in her waste basket she gave it one last look. For the first time in months she got that feeling in her chest. Her heart felt heavy. She hated that feeling. It just wasn't fair that he got to go off and be with Olivia while she was being sad about him. Oh yeah, she knew about Olivia. Everyone had managed to keep it a secret from her up until last week. She was waiting outside of the drug store while Layne got magazines and nail polish for their girly night when she saw them together. They were holding hands walking to the ice cream place. She ran into the store and grabbed a box of hair color and Layne dyed her hair as Claire pretended everything was fine. They had such a good time when Claire woke in the morning she had forgotten what happened the day before. Then she saw her hair and it all came flooding back to her. Claire pursed her lips and threw the stupid picture in the trash and climbed in bed.


	2. Chapter 2

August 1st

September 1st

Claire's House

7:29 AM

Claire sat on the steps leading up to her house and flipped through her seventeen magazine. She bobbed her head to the music coming through her iPod ear buds and smacked on her gum. She sighed impatiently; Massie was late. A minute later she herd the familiar sound of tires on gravel and she pulled the headphone from her ear and skipped down the stone steps. As she pulled the door open she could hear Massie gabbing to someone about the new RL line. Claire guessed it was Alicia. Massie said a quick goodbye and turned to Claire. When she did her mouth fell open. Claire wanted the new look to be a surprise.

"Claire?!" Massie sounded shocked.

Claire bit her lip. "You like it?"

Massie tapped her index finger on her chin and thought about it. "Hmmm. You kind of have a rocker chick thing going on…I like it!" They both laughed and chatted about their summer on the way to the other girls' houses. Of course, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen complimented Claire on her hair and she felt happy again. The real happy that only came from being around the people you loved. They pulled up to BOCD and stepped out. Boys were _everywhere_. Looking around Claire spotted Layne and nodded to Massie to go ahead without her. She knew Claire was eating with Layne at the welcome back breakfast. Layne ambled over to Claire like they hadn't seen each other since school let out even if Layne was at Claire's yesterday. They both burst into a fit of hysterics as they made their way to the back of the school.

"How unbelievable is this? I mean, I went to a mixed school in Florida but I've almost forgotten what it's like to have so many boys in the same place at the same time!"

"I've never seen so many! But hey! I'm not complaining!" They smiled and hooked arms.

"So what is this secret place you're taking me to?" Claire raised an eye brow.

"Well, I was riding my bike around here one day and I came across this creek." They crossed the OCD property line into the woods. And who would've known that just 30 feet away there was a small stream with clear water and pretty flowers everywhere.

"Wow. This is amazing." Layne nodded in agreement.

"We have to come here for lunch everyday." Claire smiled.

"Of course! Speaking of food I'm hungry. Let get back. We can come back after school. Okay?" Layne nodded.

Claire pushed open the heavy oak doors to the main hallway and made a face. "It smells like paint." She commented. The two girls chatted about their classes as they entered the newly renovated café. Claire paused and inhaled deeply, exhaling with a sigh. Layne stifled a laugh coming out more of a snort. "What?" Claire snapped.

"Oh nothing. You just look like a drug addict getting her first puff in weeks."

"Shut up!" Claire play punched Layne in the arm but laughed. She picked a plate off the stack and started loading it up with pancakes. Layne lead the way to the usual table and they sat. Claire made no hesitation to dig right in. She was half way trough her first bite when she saw him. He was walking in with Olivia on his arm laughing probably about something she said. Claire hid her face behind her now red/blonde/brown hair (/upload/2007/09/30/Miley Cyrus.jpg) hoping he wouldn't recgnoise her.

"You can't hide forever, you know." Layne reminded her.

"I know," Claire said, "just until they rebuild Briarwood." She shrugged and Layne rolled her eyes.

Now for the boys side! yay! (haven't decided if its clam or not…)

Cam entered the café with Olivia hanging on to his arm like it was her life support. He was half way through the line when he noticed someone with Layne. She didn't look familiar but she did at the same time. Cam leaned over and asked Derrick who she was but he was too focused on the food to reply. They went through the rest of the line and Cam chose a table right next to Layne and sat a mere few feet from the mystery girl. Dean Don started his speech and right when he started TPC came through the doors. Cam watched them through the corner of his eye while trying to look completely in love with Olivia. But wait. His heart skipped a beat; Claire wasn't with them. _Where was she? Did she move?_ TPC took their seats at table 18 and Dean Don resumed his speech but Cam didn't hear any of it. He just couldn't stop thinking about Claire. Little did he know he was just feet away from her. Principal Burns wrapped up the speech and everyone headed to first period.

Back to Claire…

Claire slowly walked down the hallway reading her schedule at the same time. According to it she had Chorus first period with Layne. At the end of last year the chorus teacher handed out the sheet music for this year. They were singing 'How Sweet It is to be loved by you' and Claire got the solo.

-after chorus-

Claire came out of the chorus room, humming to herself, smiling ear to ear; she always felt like this after singing. She strolled down the bright halls, not a care in the world. Massie came up behind her and they both smiled at each other.

"You know, mass? You had the right idea with this boyfast." Massie smiled and nodded.

"So seeing Cam with Olivia didn't bother you at all?" Massie was skeptical. Claire paused to think about this.

"At first I was. But now, it's just like-- whatever." Claire shrugged. "People break up all the time."

"Wow. I am so proud!" Massie squealed. Claire laughed.

"What about Derrick? No feelings?" Massie wasted no time in answering.

"Nope. None at all." Massie seemed so sure of herself Claire almost bought it. _Almost. _No matter how much Massie said she was over him Claire knew she wasn't. But really there was nothing wrong with that. If you ever truly loved someone it's going to take some time. And Claire, more than anyone, knew how much Massie liked Derrick. Claire nodded like she believed every word because sometimes it's easier to pretend.

"Oh, this is me." Massie turned to the French room.

"Me too." Claire followed Massie to the very back of the room.

longer chapter for ya…review! plus I need to know if its going to be Clam! Even though Claire is 'over' Cam she could always like him again…or a new guy! plus is derrick over Massie? its all up to you!


End file.
